This invention relates to photographic viewers and more particularly to hand held viewers for use by dentists or physicians in all situations.
Since the advent of the age of photography many different devices have been developed to either look at slides or X-rays. All of the devices have suffered from shortcomings.
In the medical and dental profession, it is oftentimes required to observe and study X-rays in emergency situations. Presently, the only method of studying such X-rays, is to have the X-rays illuminated on either a large, bulky photographic tray or to attach the photographic negatives to an illuminated X-ray board. Unfortunately, those existing methods suffer from the inadequacy of not being accessable to the dentist or physician in emergency situations. In addition, due to the size of existing viewers, it is difficult to hold and study X-rays when performing certain medical or dental procedures.
All existing X-rays and photographic viewers suffer one additional shortcoming--each one requires either a constant electrical connection or battery source. Unfortunately, in emergency situations or during certain medical and dental procedures, an electrical source is not always available.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings, it is an object of this invention to have a viewer for use in emergency situations.
It is further an object of this invention to have a viewer that is portable and easy to use.
It is yet another object of this invention to have a viewer having a long lasting rechargable power source.
It is yet another object of the invention to have a viewer which can be mounted in any convenient location for constant observation during dental and medical procedures.
Other objects and advantages reside in the detailed construction of the invention which is designed for simplicity, economy and efficiency. These will become apparent from the following description.